


Super Time Cadet, in...Eleventh Hour Discompanion!

by Coelpts



Series: Super Friend Cadets! [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: ...And a secret companion!, Chapter 2 Boss Spoilers, Gen, Listen I wrote this for fun, Magical Girl Shenanigans, Super Friend Cadets, The bomb from the Owl Express is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coelpts/pseuds/Coelpts
Summary: In the middle of a not-so-touching heart-to-heart talk, Hat Kid gets her Sailor Cap stolen! With no way to transform into Super Time Cadet and a ticking time bomb on her shoulders, how will she get out of this mess? Don't touch that dial, birds at home- it's the Eleventh Hour Discompanion!





	Super Time Cadet, in...Eleventh Hour Discompanion!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I haven't posted anything on this account for like two years!  
> This is a little bit of an AU idea fic based on picture and a pun made by crazydinogirl on the AHiT Discord. I was inspired, and now I'm running with it. Whoopsie. Anyways here's a fic I wrote at two in the morning!

"Darling, darling, darling..." DJ Grooves shakes his head at you, chuckling. This little heart-to-heart was his idea, but you don't really think he's listening. "You're so _ persistently  _ selfish. I brought you to stardom, and all I ask in return is a single Time Piece...but you won't share?"

Again, you refuse, Sailor Cap bobbing on your head. Time travel isn't something to be messed around with, especially not when all that's on the line is a few hundred trophies. If DJ Grooves was _ so sure _ the Conductor cheated all those times, why couldn't he straighten that out himself? And if he still wanted to do it like a cheating cheater under the table, there was a whole Mafia he could pay to do it!

But the director wouldn’t let you get a word in edgewise. "Well, darling. If you want this Time Piece back so bad... _ Come and get it. _ " That line would be frightening, if he wasn't a bird. 

With a snap of his fingers- flipper?- the spotlight above you goes dead and your chair is yanked out from under you. You squeak and fall into a crowd of flippers that push your arms into the straps of a very heavy backpack. You can't see it, but it must be stupid-looking if it's so heavy. Why was it beeping?

The birds shove you back upright and it takes all your might to avoid falling on your face. All the lights come back on at once, strobing color floor and all. It's obnoxious and hurts your eyes. Why did you let this guy win again?

"Remember this bomb, darling?" DJ Grooves chides from his stage behind you. Your eyes snap back open and you try to spin around to get a look at what's on your back. All you can see is a dangling antennae above your head, but you can HEAR the countdown ticking in your ear. "I stole it from the Conductor's movie set- and now, it'll be your demise!"

Nope. That's where you draw the line. You could deal with  _ stupid _ disco balls smashing on the ground and _ stupid  _ spotlights hitting you in the face, but once you've got an active explosive on your hands it's time to bring out the big guns. You reach for the emblem on your Sailor Cap, which isn't there, to start the Time Power Dress-up sequence. Of course, since it isn't there, the most you get is a fist full of hair.

The penguin guffaws with gusto, before plucking a certain cap from his coat. "Looking for this? Your magical outfit is a bit too robust against explosions, darling. We can't have that!" With a smirk on his beak- how is that possible?- he tosses the hat like a frisbee and it clatters to the floor just outside the elevator. A moon penguin posse immediately surrounds the only exit, and DJ Grooves decides to break out the saw blades on the set.

Maybe...using your Super Time Cadet outfit for his movies was a bad idea.

**Sixty seconds until self destruct.** The bomb kindly reminds you how long you have left to live if you don't deactivate it. But where was the switch? It was a big red button, you remember, at the front of the Owl Express. But where would Grooves hide it, if he wasn't throwing metal blades at you?

**Thirty seconds until self destruct.** You keep looking around the rafters and the dance floor, but there's nothing to find. The most you get is a few pot shots at the delirious director. Cathartic, sure, but that's not going to help you not die. You could really go for some help right about now...

**Fifteen seconds until self destruct.** A train whistles in your ear. Was that part of the bomb's programming? You can't really tell, since the music in this club was so loud your ears decided to stop trying. Earlier you thought you heard the Conductor, even.

**Ten seconds.** There's a spotlight shining in your face, brighter than any other light in this stupid club. Was Grooves trying to give you a headache before you died? That's even ruder than you thought possible. Penguins, you decide, are the worst animal. Not cute at all. 

**Nine.** You think you hear a skirmish behind you. Did some of the penguins get into a bar fight or something? You swing around blindly and are able to hit the DJ by sheer force of luck.

**Eight.** Maybe you knocked DJ Grooves into the dining area. That would show him.

**Seven.** "TIME'S RUNNING OUT, DARLING!" No, he's still alive. Peck.

**Six.** Well, it was too late now. If he wasn't deactivating the bomb now, then...

**Five.** You put on your Ice Cap and cover your ears as tightly as you can before letting its icy embrace overcome you. Maybe being a statue would improve your chances?

**Four.** The voice is so quiet and far away now, but you can absolutely hear it. Oh no, did it get frozen in with you? That was exactly the opposite of what you were going for!

**Th-** The voice fizzles and cuts out. The uproar that could barely reach your frozen ears goes into a complete silence. Maybe the bomb went off early, and you were dead now. That was an option. At least you died with your soul intact.

Two screeching noises pierce through your icy shell, the sound of a mic dropping and rolling across a wooden floor. You were not dead, and neither was the oncoming migraine. A grumble dies in your throat, not that you can say much anyways. You're a bit frozen today.

One eye creaks open behind its frosty prison. Yep, that sure was DJ Grooves, looking slack beaked and completely stupefied on the stage. He even stopped dancing. The penguins you can see from here are just as astonished by...something behind you. Oh great, so it wasn't even your bomb that had the attention. What a flop.

Alright, you should definitely be dead by now. You weren't protesting the change of events, but now your nosiness had to be sated. The ice thaws, melts, and cracks around you. The world becomes less blue, and also a lot louder. You very distinctly hear the sound of magical glitter and so many cameras. On the floor is the antennae from the bomb.

Grooves is incapable of speech, wrestling his words like a little brother wrestling with the lid of the peanut butter jar. "You- I- She- But you- HOW?!" He squawks. "How did you make that pen work when _ I _ never could, darling?!"

The mystery subject caws with scorn, shoes clicking on the gaudy floor. "Like I'd let ye blow up this little lass  _ and the studio  _ with ye! Ye've gone  _ too far _ this time, DJ Peck Neck!"

Your head snaps to the side like you're begging for the whiplash. Standing there with the fury of a kitten spurned and the glory of a character from Super Sailor World Defender Corgis, is the Conductor. You didn't realize coats could flair like that, but here he was with his fluffy feathers and necktie all poofy and  _ what are those shoes _ absolutely killing the look. The hand he isn't pointing at DJ Grooves is holding-

_ “What’s this, lassie?” The Conductor glances at the black pen you gave him, one feather brushing against the golden hourglass-shaped gem at the end. You explain that it's a Friend Pen modeled after the Super Time Cadet emblem on your Sailor Cap. It doesn't work for some reason, but you want him to have it anyway. You say that even though he's been kind of a jerk you loved his movies, and that even if he didn't win, you hoped this was a better prize than a silver trophy. _

-a beautiful gold and ebony knife, decorated with yellow and purple feathers and a golden hourglass gem on the handle guard. It can probably cut through metal. It's  _ so stupid _ . It might have saved your life. You  _ love _ it.

"If ye really wanna hurt her  _ sooooo bad _ after she helped YOU win, yer gonna have tae get through me first!" The Conductor glances over to you, and you swear if this WAS Super Sailor World Defender Corgis he would have big bright sparkly purple eyes like any angry magical grandpa does. "And, ah, here's yer hat, lass. Thought ye might want it back." He poffs the Sailor Cap back on your head. You thank him wholeheartedly.

DJ Grooves could strap as many bombs to you as he wanted. But against two Super Friend Cadets? He had no chance!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post some more short fics and such for more parts of the Sailor Cap/Super Friend Cadets later. I've got Mustache Girl, Hat Kid, and the Conductor drawn and everything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
